1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to data recovery, and more specifically, to systems and methods for speeding up data recovery from a server to a client.
2. Description of Related Art
A managed services provider (MSP) may include an information technology (IT) services provider that manages and assumes responsibility for providing a defined set of services to their clients. One such service may include data protection of the client's servers. For example, a MSP may provide a back up system for moving data from the client's servers to a central datastore that is managed by the MSP. Additionally, the MSP may provide a system for data recovery from the MSP datastore to the client's servers. However, the recovery of large amounts of data from the MSP datastore may be slow and inefficient. where the network connection between the MSP and the client's systems is a typical Internet (WAN) connection